


You have the right to remain silent

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, This is a collection for olicity fan fic challenge in Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 3 finale, Felicity fulfills Oliver's fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have the right to remain silent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of collection of one shots based on flash fiction on tumblr

Felicity still has to pinch herself in the morning to keep herself from thinking it as a dream. Oliver is with her. He finally chose to be with her. He chose her. After her father abandoned her, she felt like noone chose her. She can never pin point the moment she fell in love with Oliver but fall hard she did. All she knew was the words, “Felicity Smoak, Hi! I am Oliver Queen” have changed her life completely.

The object was her musing unaware of the racing of her thoughts was sleeping peacefully. There is a peace in Oliver’s face now that has been missing before. Oliver is finally beginning to understand that he can be happy, he deserves to be happy. She is beginning to see a completely different side to Oliver than she had seen before. He is smiling more. He is more attentive to her more, not that he was not before. She could feel the walls she has been building around her since her childhood crumbling because of him. How Oliver managed to make her feel safe and vulnerable at the same time is a complete mystery to her.

She would like to think that the same goes for him too. He has unburdened some of what happened to him in the five years away from Starling City. She is not naïve enough to believe she knows all his secrets but she is confident that when Oliver is ready he will share it with her. He was a generous lover in bed. He knew instinctively what she wants and how she wants it. He even shared his fantasies with her and she was already on her way to make one of his to come true.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly to a halo of blonde head. Again he has slept peacefully with no nightmares. He still had trouble believing that Felicity is here with him. She was the one person who stood by him and trusted him. Even when he made an alliance with Malcolm, she was mad but never abandoned him. She was the one person he never want to let down. He wants to make up for all the time he hurt her this year after Sara's death. He will never give her a chance to doubt his feelings for her. He meant what he said to her in the car. He is happy.

He and Felicity rarely spent anytime apart this past month. Anywhere one has to go, the other always followed other than bathroom. They even showered together, to save the water of course, so Oliver was surprised when Felicity asked him to go to the store to get her favorite ice cream and she stayed behind. He tried to coax her into joining him but she just about pushed him out the door. The ice cream shop is in a nook and not accessible by his car, so he walked. Oliver was not afraid of walking but he just couldn't be apart from Felicity even for that period of time.

If anyone noticed him just rushing through the streets with an ice cream package, they did not bat an eyelash. He reached the hotel and the room was absolutely dark. He was immediately on alert for something bad and cursed himself for leaving Felicity alone. The second he stepped in the room, the door clicked shut. He recognized the intruder only moments before he attacked them and he froze. There she was the love of his life dressed as the one fantasy he really really wanted to do with Felicity. He always loved that Felicity was the one person in his team who stood up to him when he was bull beaded.

He regretted that he was wearing leather pants the day she suggested he pull his head out his ass. She was a vision to behold when she was livid. That was the day the fantasy started forming in his head. He always locked it in the far corner of his mind only to be opened and enjoyed in solitude. When he mentioned it to Felicity one day, he did not think in his wild dreams she would fulfill for him. She was just looking at him with an eyebrow arched.

His throat suddenly became dry and he had to swallow his saliva before he could get his words out and he asked her "How can I help you officer?" Felicity really knew what she was doing. She was wearing a police officer uniform with the cap but there was no pant and she was wearing a skirt that was down to only half of her butt. She was having the night stick in her arm and she tapped him on the chest and said in a low voice "Mr. Queen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Before she could go on he interrupted her and said "You got the wrong guy officer. I did not do anything wrong." Faster than he ever gave her credit for she handcuffed him and pushed him down on the chair in the centre of the room.

He was wearing jeans and it was getting uncomfortable for him. He had to look up at Felicity and she still had her cap on and she was leaning down on him and traced his face with her finger tips, not touching him completely. He was so filled with love and lust for her, he was choking on words when she asked him if she removed the handcuffs and just shook his head. She unlocked the cuff and almost draped herself on him when she cuffed his hands to the chair separately. Now he has both of his hands cuffed to the chair.

You Mr. Queen have broken so many laws she said and are going to pay for it tonight. In one fluent motion he never thought she was capable, she ripped his shirt open. She always surprised him. She ran her fingertips on his chest muscles and pressed her hands on the side of his ribs sliding down his torso over his sculpted abdomen. Just checking for weapons Mr. Queen, she said sweetly. When she innocently brushed against his hard erection, he breathed in sharply. She was torturing him and enjoying it. She straddled him and raked her hands through his hair, kissing his neck. He wanted to touch her so much but he did not dare move his hands.

She grazed his earlobe with her tongue and finally kissed him deep. She licked his hardened nipples and gently blew on them. He was going crazy not being able to touch her. She kneeled between his legs and unzipped him. His cock stood erect once freed. She placed a gentle kiss on the head and stroked his shaft. Slowly inch by glorious inch, she took him in. Her name tore out of his lips in a strangled plea. He really wanted to touch her, give her the pleasure she was giving him.

She took mercy on him and freed him from his handcuffs and the second he was free, he scooped her and carried her to bed. He tumbled onto the bed holding her. He gently removed her shirt and she was naked as the day she was born underneath it. He feasted upon her breasts and watched them bruise by his beard. She really was quite sensitive. He slowly kissed her way down and slowly traced her clit. She tasted like amorentia to him. He moaned as he licked and sucked while his fingers were playing with her breasts. Her breaths were becoming heavier and her moans louder. When her orgasm hit her, he plunged into her and overwhelmed worked her into another orgasm and fell of the cliff right along her.

Both of them did not move a muscle. Felicity always loved the weight of him on her even as he worried he will crush her. Oliver finally looked at her and when he looked at her his whole world focuses on her and said officer I hope I am not in trouble with you and she just laughed contently.


	2. Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is being chased and is dreading the consequence if he was found caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the olicity flash fic in tumblr.
> 
> Come say hi to me at Tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

Oliver Queen is the most feared vigilante in Starling City. He was deadly and anyone from drug dealers to mob bosses in Starling city can attest to that. He moved like death and they never saw him coming. Oliver Queen at present is now running. He is being chased. His heart is thumping in his chest. He never remembered a time when he was being chased and he knew what will happen if he got caught.

There is no option of getting caught. He would rather cut off his arm than being got caught. There were rules in where he lived and suddenly one day the rules changed and he is running and hiding. The sound of feet padding behind him sounded close, so he took a quick left and opened a door to his right. What he did not know was that it was a trap.

He knew it was a trap the second he set his foot in the room. The sound of feet running sounded so close to him. He prayed that whatever shadow that was in the room will hide him completely and they will never find him. He was a master of tactics, so he threw the first thing he could get his hands onto the log corridor. The feet following him immediately stopped and went to look for in the direction of the sound.

With a glee on his face that he escaped his pursuers, he opened the door and was met with 2 giggling blondes with identical blue eyes laughing at him. The culprit chasing him, the apple of his eye his daughter Seraphina, launched herself at him with absolute faith that he will catch her.

Felicity could not stop laughing. "Oh your face Oliver. You look as if you were being chased by Captain Lance himself." She was still laughing. She tried to bend over but her 7-month pregnant stomach stopped her. "Felicity Smoak-Queen, you tricked me." With humor shining bright in her eyes, as she had to say was "Oliver Queen, are you afraid of eating Broccoli so much that you would dare your daughter to find you to get out of eating it."

His face formed a scowl. They planned this. They both know how much he did not like Broccoli to eat but Felicity keeps on insisting that his angel Fina needs to eat her veggies and so they all had to eat whatever veggies is being cooked. Not even surviving the island made him like broccoli. He thought he had it all when he told his daughter of hide and seek and if she found him he will eat her broccoli too and if she doesn't find him then she will have to eat his broccoli too.

Of course, he should have known that his brilliant daughter was just like her mother after all. She not only fund him but did not fall for his diversion tactics at all. He not only has to eat his broccoli but also her portion too and involuntarily made his lips curl at distaste. Not even Raisa's cooking made him like that vegetable from hell.

Felicity finally took pity on him and whispered in his ears "Be a good boy and eat all your veggies Oliver and let's see if we can see how tall and strong we can get little Oliver tonight." He just stood there in the hallway of his house gaping at his retreating his very very pregnant wife and decided he will be a very good boy today indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to talk to you. Please come say hi to me [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)


End file.
